8beatstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
How to play
Tips for New Players *You can reroll (keep restarting the game) to get an SR or UR unit in your first pull after the tutorial. *Performing 11-pulls are preferred over individual pulls as the former offers an "extra" pull which is also guaranteed to be an SR or higher unit. *Play the stories which unlock as you perform more Live Battles! These offer 5 Core Jewels each, which add up to a substantial amount. *Character specific stories will also give you 5 Core Jewels each. These stories are unlocked using Story Points you gain automatically when completing Live Battles as well. Menu Translation This is your main menu screen after completing the tutorial. Below is information on several parts of it: *'Rank:' Your level in the game. *'Stamina:' Used to do virtual lives. You’ll recover 1 stamina every 6 minutes and when you level up the leftover stamina gets added to your new one. *'Money:' Used when you practice with the girls, buy boosters, songs, crystals and received from playing virtual lives and selling cards. *'Core Jewel:' This shows the amount of Core Jewels you have. You can use these Core Jewels to scout for better cards. *'Story:' Where the main story and character stories can be read. *'Gacha:' Where you scout for the girls. *'Virtual Live:' This is where you can play the songs. *'Lessons:' Where you practice and sell your cards. You can also see the cards you have, idolize them, and set them in your teams. *'Present Box:' Where you’ll find your presents, such as your daily login gift. *'Friends:' Where you can see all your friends, friend requests, requests you've sent, and find friends using their ID number. *'Shop:' Where you can buy Core Jewels, recover your stamina for a price, increase card space with Core Jewels, and see the amount of Core Jewels earned and paid for. *'Other:' As of version 1.2.0, this is actually a "Class Journal" button, which takes you to a set of challenges which unlock titles to display on your profile and give item rewards. The extended menu (now in the top right corner of the home screen): * Notice: Where you can see in game news such as updates, birthday notices, etc. * Item List: Where you can find items used to boost your girls. * Album: Where you can see all the cards you collected. * Live Settings: Where you can adjust the speed of the game, etc. * System Settings: Where you can change the sounds. * Profile (changed from help): Your personal page for other users to see. You can set a title badge and personal message here. It also shows how many songs you've completed and gotten full combos on. * Code Input: * Takeover Data: Where you can get a transfer code to move your progress to a new device. * Terms of Service * Title Page: This takes you back to the initial title page you see when you open the app. * Help (now takes up half of the corner message space): Where everything in the game is explained * Corner message: Just as it says, if you click it you’ll be taken to the 8beatStory official twitter where if you follow them you’ll get a gift of 5 free jewels Story Menu When you go the Story page you will see this menu. The white box underneath the Main Story option tells you the number of the next episode and the title. The white box underneath the Character Story option tells you the amount of Story Points you have. You earn Story Points as you play songs. When you go to the Main Story page you can revisit whichever chapter you like, but you can only see the chapters you have unlocked. If you wish to unlock more chapters, just playing more songs (the main story is unlocked by simply playing songs). Character Stories When you click on Character Stories a menu will appear that will allow you to choose whichever girl you would like to view. When you do you will be taken to this menu: Here you can see the stories you have unlocked and the ones you have not. If you want to unlock one, you have to click the pink open button and give up the amount of points it requires. Some things to note: *As you advance through character stories, the amount of Story Points required will increase. For example, the first episode costs 3 points to open while one of the chapters towards the end costs 110 points. *You will earn Core Jewels when completing the character story episodes. *Each character you select will show you their room. *Currently, the total amount of story points needed to unlock all of the stories of one character is 860. To unlock every character will require a total of 6,880 story points. There is also a character profile page that can be accessed by clicking the pink "Profile" button on the bottom-left. Character Profile The first box of information is available automatically. The rest can be unlocked using story points per section as stated within the respective “box” you wish to unlock. The other parts that can be unlocked when scrolling down are as follows: Personality (second half of catchphrase selection) Box that initially says "20 Points to open": *Family structure *Favorite subject *Weakness *Favorite place *Hobby "30 points to open": *How she spends days off *Favorite food *Hated food *Aspirations *Favorite pharse "600 points to open": *Favorite type (“type she likes”) *Secret that can’t be told to anyone Gacha This is the premium gacha where you can use core jewels earned from events such as unlocking episodes, playing songs, daily rewards, or jewels you’ve purchased. Here you’re able to scout for R (90% chance), SR (8.5% chance), and UR (1.5% chance) cards. The left side of the image is the example of the main set being promoted and within the description on the right will state sets that are out (ex. swimsuit set, flower set, etc). Additions since this screenshot was made include gacha tickets (which appear in the bottom left corner) and paid jewel only gacha which can only be done once a day (the button above the single pull button). If you click the friendship gacha option next to premium gacha then you will see this: Here, instead of using core jewels, you’ll be using friendship points in order to scout cards, strengthening items and energy bull. Friendship points can be earned though the daily rewards or from playing songs. Unlike the premium gacha, in a friendship gacha you are only able to scout N and R cards. Virtual Lives Episode _: In order to unlock the next part of the story you have to complete a goal which usually consists of completing songs (ex. 5 songs of any kind). You also earn 5 Core Jewels each time you complete an episode. This also changes to a Strengthening Program Time timer and notification setting based on a timer. Limited Music: When you click this button you be able to play special songs that are only available for a limited amount of time. There are some songs that appear on certain days of the week, and some added for special occasions which completely disappear after a short period. This button also works to switch to the event song during token events (alternates between both button types). Mission: Where you can see your score, combo amount, and number of times you’ve played the song along with the prizes earned by satisfying certain criteria. Music Information: When clicked you will the characters who are singing said song (along with the name of their respective voice actresses) as well as credits for the song. Attribute Types for Songs: Mutli-colored = no specific attribute. Pink/Red = Cute Blue = Cool Yellow = Fine Strengthening Lessons Evolving Lectures Parts of the guide provided by /u/seraphrose and /u/accenta Category:Guides